


Bring It On!

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anger, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tour in the UK, Die gets frustrated and upset over things being thrown on stage during their shows. He hates how it affects his performance. But Toshiya handles it better, his optimism shining through and his perseverance enough for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do it. I hate the reception they tend to get in some places. It really peeves me off, but Toshiya's whole attitude about it takes the cake. I love him for it.  
> <http://www.direngrey.co.jp/uroboros/limited/document.html>  
> Die's entry 「WATER爆弾」and Toshiya's entry Norwich  
> Also for nanaeanaven's Hump Day Prompt: guilt.  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: "Obscure" by Dir en grey

Die sat on the bus, his hands shaking with barely contained rage. No matter how many deep breaths he took, he couldn't seem to calm down. Rage of a kind he had thought he'd managed to contain years before built up inside him, burning through his veins like liquid fire. Tears stung his eyes, but not from sadness. No, these tears were the kind that represented the wall between him sitting here, desperately trying to work out his rage himself... and him finding the person who'd thrown the water bottle at him and beating them to death with it.

His fist clenched around the bottle, crushing it, the remaining water spilling out onto the white flooring of the bus. He watched the liquid dribble out, his mind seeing the blood of the person as he crushed them to pieces. No one, _no one_ , ruined Andou Daisuke's playing. Even he himself was not allowed to partake in such an atrocity. Because, ultimately, it wasn't just him or Kaoru, or the rest of the band he let down. No... in the end, it was every single fan out there, every person he held dear or that held him dear, that he let down by failing. Even missing a single note was like taking a knife to his vein and ripping it open, pouring himself out on the floor just as Kyo had for so many years.

No one was allowed to do that to him. No one held the rights. And if he'd known who fucking did it, he'd have seriously considered coming right off the stage to beat them into a bloody pulp. And yet... he wasn't usually a violent-minded personality. Usually, he was calm, collected, ultimately kind and easy to get along with. The only exception was fucking with his playing.

His body trembled as he let out a low growl. So absorbed in his rage was he that he didn't even notice that Toshiya had opened the bus door and come in. The bassist was now standing a few feet from Die, watching him with an almost forlorn look on face.

Now, Toshiya... he was one to not let things bother him like this. But he'd known the instant that bottle had hit Die's guitar, the instant he heard that one missed note... that their rhythm guitarist was going to be in a snit. And judging from the scene in front of him, he'd been right.

Sighing softly, he came to stand in front of Die, kneeling down and reaching out, grasping the guitarist's hands in his own, plucking the water bottle from them and rubbing absently at the sore-looking fingers he found. "Die... don't do this."

Die jerked, all but snarling at Toshiya as he settled in front of him. Everyone knew to avoid him when he was like this. Even Kyo had learned that this one was time Die was to be treated like the plague. And, yet, here sat their bassist, as if he hadn't a care in the world, half-shaved hair falling into his face as he peered up at him. "Fuck off. I want to be alone."

Toshiya shook his head, his grip harder on Die's fingers. "That's the last thing you need." Eyes pleading. "Die... you let this consume you. You let it all eat you up inside and it's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fucking fault. I want to kill whoever threw it." This time, Die's voice did come out just as rude as he meant the words, his eyes burning with conviction and fire that would have scared a lesser man than Toshiya.

But the bassist simply shook his head and offered a soft smile. "Then stop beating yourself up." The instant Die opened his mouth, Toshiya's finger came up and lay against it. "Don't. You are and you know it. You hate that you missed a note, loathe it. You're blaming yourself for letting the fans down, for letting us down." He shook his head, scooting closer, forcing Die to lean up a bit. "And you know what? You haven't let a fucking person down. You kept on, you kept going and you finished no matter what the conditions. You played fine, no matter how mad you were. And if anything, everyone is thankful you did just that. I, for one, would have freaked out if you'd gone after the guy who threw it."

"It was a guy?" Die's voice held a hard edge to it, something that Toshiya had learned meant Die was avoiding parts of what had been said, going for what could keep him holding onto the righteous conviction over an incident he would be better off letting go of.

"Does it matter?" Toshiya slipped his hand to Die's cheek, caressing the freshly-shaved skin there, his eyes studying Die's own. The almost black hue to them tonight told him just how much Die was restraining himself, just how angry he truly was. And in that moment, he knew what he wanted to do... how he wanted to solve the whole thing. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to Die's own, kissing him softly.

Die's entire body tensed as his breath caught in his throat. What the hell did Toshiya think he was doing?! A shudder ripped through him and he whimpered softly just as the other drew away. His anger was still there, but far overshadowed by what Toshiya had done. He stared at the other in mild horror. "What the fuck was that?" His voice shook slightly, taking away the heat of the words, the venom they were meant to be filled with and replacing it with a certain innocence.

Toshiya offered a slight quirk of his lips, hiding slightly behind his hair for a moment before tossing it back from his face and giving a confident smirk. "A distraction. You need it."

Die's brows knitted in confusion as Toshiya's hands landed on his belt, pulling it open and attacking the four buttons to his jeans. He reached for the bassist's hands, trying to pull them away, but got swatted in the process. "Totchi! What the fuck are-" The question died as the other slid his hand into Die's pants, groping him through his boxers. Die's blood boiled in a whole other manner, a harsh intake of breath the only sound for a moment.

"Just say no if you don't want this and I'll stop. But know I want it." Toshiya licked his lips, moving fully between Die's legs as he leaned up to brush his lips over Die's again. "Just... say... no." His fingers remained still, not even coaxing, just existing.

The guitarist shifted a bit, gasping at the feelings it sent through him. But the instant Toshiya's lips brushed his, he gave up on fighting it. Maybe he was right, maybe he did need a distraction. And who was he to deny it in this form? Not even considering the consequences, he arched into the other's hand, catching his lips in another kiss. One hand came up to tangle in that half head of hair, the other pushing his boxers out of the way.

Toshiya's fingers quickly coaxed Die into full arousal, not even hesitating for a moment. He was more than sure of himself, confident in his ability to make the other man forget everything but this. Almost hungrily, he responded to the kiss, his tongue dancing over Die's own, caressing and coaxing as he slowly felt the tension melt from his longtime friend and bandmate.

Shifting, Toshiya let his free hand trail down Die's chest, flicking over the hardened nubs of his nipples through the thin t-shirt, dancing over the abs his friend had acquired so recently and then falling away into his own lap. Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips down Die's chin, across his jaw and neck and then to his Adam's apple, licking and then sucking at the tight flesh there, causing the older man to moan his approval. He nipped at it slightly, pulling back with a satisfied sound as he tugged Die's pants lower, completely revealing his arousal.

Before Die even knew what was happening, Toshiya's head was in his lap and his mouth was on his cock. Pleasure shot through his body like a match touched to lighter fluid. His hips jerked, a pleasant stinging sensation rushing across his nipples as he held on tight to Toshiya's hair, his head falling back and his back arching slightly. He ached in all the right ways.

Toshiya devoured Die's length, licking, sucking, flicking his tongue over the hardened flesh and swirling it around the weeping head. He knew what he was doing and used it to his full advantage, pulling Die closer to the edge as fast as he knew how. Drawing it out wouldn't help in a situation like this. Rather, he wanted Die to find that blissful place as fast as possible, to cloud his mind with the intensity so there was no room for regret.

Taking all of the guitarist in, he purposely swallowed, his throat muscles tightening around his bandmate's sex, causing Die's hips to buck and a low moan to leave his lips. His head bobbed fast as he sucked harder, tongue teasing the most sensitive of spots on every upward draw. With every movement, Die's fingers tightened their hold in Toshiya's hair, the feeling of it giving the bassist a rush as he sucked the other off.

Almost without warning, Die's hips jerked and his head hit the glass of the bus window as he let out a strangled cry, his hand tightening even more in Toshiya's hair as he came. Throbbing, he released himself in Toshiya's mouth, not even able to think about anything but the blind pleasure of it all.

Seconds later, he let go of Toshiya's hair, his breath panting as he opened his eyes to stare down at the other in slight shock. The instant the bassist drew back from him, guilt flooded his features and he made a small sound that was somewhere between embarrassment and still-lingering need. But in the next moment, Toshiya's lips were pressed firmly against his own, kissing him until he kissed back, the other man's desire so blatantly obvious.

When Toshiya pulled back, he licked his lips, giving Die a smoldering look. "Don't you ever regret that."

Die shook his head, his own eyes dark with something other than his prior anger now. He reached out, dragging Toshiya up to straddle him. "I'd only regret not doing this." His own lips began to tease the skin of Toshiya's neck, his tongue flicking out across the prominent Adam's apple, and then down to the hollow at the base of his neck, where he swirled his tongue as his fingers pried open too-tight jeans.

A moment later and Toshiya's cock was fisted in Die's hand, the guitarist putting to work his skills in the speed department. Toshiya clung to him, his strong hands gripping Die's shoulders as he arched into the touch, allowing it for what it was, needing it for what it wasn't, and simply enjoying it in the moment. His hips stuttered out a half-rhythm, unable to keep up with Die's pace but unwilling to remain still.

The seconds ticked by, Toshiya's world coming to a complete standstill as his breath caught and his head fell back, a wanton sound of bliss passing his reddened lips as his hips jerked once... twice... and a third time as he spilled himself over Die's fingers. Only then did the world right itself, continuing on in a somewhat frenzied pace.

The door to the bus opened and he barely had time to scramble from Die's lap and turn his back to zip his pants, praying like hell it wasn't Nora that walked in on them. Anyone but her. He could deal with the others. But not Nora.

He heard a soft groan and he turned back to find Die sitting, trying to look normal. His belt was still undone, but his pants were buttoned once more and the hand he'd been using was being discretely wiped on the underside of his t-shirt. Toshiya licked his lips, pushing his hair back and running a hand through it to mess it up more, as if he'd done it intentionally before he flopped down on the couch... right onto the crumpled water bottle. He yelped slightly, plucking it out and glaring at it before starting to throw it away.

Die's hand shot out, grabbing it and he smirked as he stared right at Toshiya. "From now on... they can bring this right the fuck on!"

Toshiya smirked, glancing up to see Kaoru peering at them with a somewhat curious look on his face. He looked away and laughed, shaking his head. "See... now you can share my optimism." He held up a fist. "Bring it on!"

Die gave an empathetic nod. "Damn straight. Now... I'll blog this shit." He stood, heading for the back of the bus, Toshiya giving him a somewhat terrified look that quickly melted. Die wasn't going to put that down... right? Right.

**The End**  



End file.
